


The party in 301 re-written

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anti-Mikey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Justin had demanded to know why Brian hid Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The party in 301 re-written

I was standing there talking to Ethan when I noticed Michael and Brian talking. Michael was given me the evil eye so I knew they were talking about me. Michael got more and more animated and Brian got more and more angry. I couldn't see his face but I know his body so well that I can read his mood from any angle. That's when it happened; Brian swung and hit Michael in the eye with a fist. Bam and all hell broke loose. Deb, Vic, Ben, Emmett, Ted, Lindsay and Melanie all rushed over and gushed over poor little Michael. Deb called Brian an animal and Ben almost hit him. Lindsay told him he had better leave and Melanie said now. That's when I lost it; I mean I really lost it.

"BRIAN STOP, NOW!"

I was shouting so loudly that everyone else stopped talking to look at me.

"Justin don't. Stay out of it."

Brian was his usual unselfish self.

"The fuck I will. I want the entire family in the house NOW. I want to get to the bottom of this so move it."

I must have looked like a madman because they all moved inside. I went to Ethan and told him I was sorry, but I needed to do this and I would talk to him later. He left and I went inside to the family.

"Now, I want to fucking know what would make you hit your best friend, though I have a pretty good idea. There are exactly nine people in this world you would do that for. Since Michael isn't a big enough idiot to badmouth any of the 7 others, not counting himself, I would like to know what the fuck he said about me."

Michael looked at me with murder in his eyes, but Brian just stood there.

"Justin, please. I really think this is neither the time nor the place for this."

He said pleadingly.

"Oh that's where you're wrong. This is the perfect time and place."

"What the fuck are you to talking about? What 9 people?"

Deb was livid.

"The 9 people that Brian would do just about anything for, despite the fact that neither of us really appreciate it. I'm talking about you, all of his so-called family, You, Vic, Lindsay, Mel, Michael, Emmett, Ted, Gus, and me. And since Michael really only have anything against me I would like to know what he said about me that was so bad that it warranted a black eye."

Brian looked horrified but not more so than the people I had mentioned, with the exception of Gus, who wasn't there.

"Brian wouldn't lift a finger to help anybody other than maybe Lindsay and Michael and you know it Justin."

Mel really is clueless where Brian is concerned.

"Shut the fuck up Mel. You are the last person on the earth to say that, considering that you have the parental rights to his son. There isn't a thing he wouldn't do for you. Deb and Vic are like parents and Ted and Emmett are his friends. Now, Brian tell me what the fuck he said about me."

"I can't."

"That bad huh? I should have guessed. Did he tell you that I was a selfish prick for showing up here with Ethan? That I was an ungrateful twat who didn't deserve all the things you did for me. Did he tell you that he told me to stay the fuck out of all of your lives? That none of you wanted me around anymore? This is just what I can guess he said. He's been saying all of those things almost from the first night he met me. I'm kind of used to that by now. None of that would have made you punch him though. I want to know the latest insult so as not to be taken be surprise when he hits me with it"

Everyone was staring at me with their mouths open.

"What do you mean he's been saying that to you all along?"

Brian looked pissed beyond words.

"Give me a fucking break. Your very best friend in the whole world has been giving me digs whenever he thought no one was listening. He's been trying to get rid of me forever, why the fuck do you think he told you about Ethan?"

"Because he's my friend?"

Brian looked puzzled.

"If he was your friend he would have confronted me and had me tell you myself. That way I could have chosen to either leave you or break it of with him. When Michael told you, he knew damned well that you would go into protective mode and push me away for my own sake. I mean, you always think you know what's best for everybody else. It never occurred to you that maybe I just fucking wanted to know that you wanted me in your life. No, you decided that Ethan would be better for me because he is my age and I am just too young to know what I want. Well that is just fucking great but right now I want to know what that whiney piece of shit said about me to make you punch him."

I was getting really worked up and Brian was looking rather pissed himself.

"He told me that you were an ungrateful shit that I saved your life and it wasn't worth it, that I should have just left you there."

There was an audible gasp from everyone and they looked at Michael for confirmation. He just put his head down and looked ashamed. Deb took a couple of steps backwards.

"What the fuck Michael? How can you be so cruel? You know what that did to Brian, seeing Sunshine get bashed and in the hospital for 6 weeks."

She was crying silent tears but I really wasn't feeling sorry for her at the moment. I was pissed like I have never been before.

"Give me a fucking break Deb. Why the fuck do you think Michael thinks he can get away with saying things like that? I mean you all just assumed that it was Brian who was being an asshole as per usual. Not a single one of you ever thought to ask why he did it. I mean it's not like it's an everyday occurrence. As far as I know, Brian has never hit Michael before in his life. Why the fuck did none of you think it was odd? I know why. When Michael fucks up Brian gets the blame. It doesn't really matter if it has anything to do with him or not. It's just a knee jerk reaction from all of you. It started when they were 14 and first met. You never thought your precious little boy could do anything wrong so it must be Brian's bad influence. Even Michael falling in love with Brian and hanging after him all these years is Brian's fault."

"What about you?" Michaels head jerked up. "You were hanging around after him even when he told you it was only a fuck."

Michael managed to get in while I took a breath.

"I was hanging around because I kept ending up in Brian's bed 9 out of 10 nights. If Brian really wanted to get rid of me, he could have done so easily."

"Brian never told Michael right out that it would never be the two of them, like he should have."

Deb was being self-righteous.

"I never fuck friends. Which part is it that Michael has trouble with? I thought it was pretty clear. Why the fuck should, he have to cut him all the way out of his life? Michael is like a brother to him. Pushing him over that proverbial cliff at his birthday damn near killed him. And that was your brilliant idea by the way, despite the fact that you know that you and Michael was the only thing keeping him sane when he was a teen-ager. You have always molly-cuddled Michael and let him get away with being a whiney pathetic jerk and an asshole the size of which Brian can never even hope to become. It may be news to you all, including you Brian, but it is not normal that your friends have a key to your house and just come barging in at all hours of the day, that they call you 5 times a day demanding to know where you are and what you are doing. That is the behavior of a jealous wife, not a friend."

Michael stepped over to me and lifted his hand as if to slap me, but Brian stepped in between us and caught his hand.

"You do not fucking hit him in the head."

He said through clenched teeth.

There was another collective gasp when the implication of what Brian had just said hit all of them.

"I think you all owe Brian a fucking apology for jumping to conclusions and then I would like to go home. It is rather stressful to hear that someone you thought of as part of your family wish you had died."

That was when I broke down. My knees gave out and I would have landed on the floor if Brian hadn't caught me. He lifted me up and carried me out to the jeep. He never did get his apology, but I guess that was a little much to hope for. He asked me where I wanted to go. I looked at him and said home. He nodded and started the car. When we got to the loft, he carried me into the elevator and all the way into the loft. He laid me on the bed and crawled in beside me. We lay there just holding each other until we fell asleep.

When I woke up Brian was lying on his side looking at me.

"Hey, sleeping beauty awakens."

He smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"I want you around."

He said and I melted. I moved closer and kissed him.

"I want to be around, I love you Brian."

"I know."


End file.
